disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hay Lin
'Hay Lin'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0253890/?ref_=tt_cl_t5 is the guardian of air, from the TV Show W.I.T.C.H. She along with the other guardians help to save earth as well as other planets from evil, all while managing a normal life. Profile Hay Lin is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She has a sense of humor rivaling that of Irma's. She can be considered a slight comic-alien geek at heart because of her love to collect comics and alien collectables. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Her quirky style spills into dialect as well, with idiosyncratic expressions like "cosmic", "spacious" (in place of more mainstream options like: "cool") and "weirdific". In the Spanish version of the comic, she often exclaimed: "Yap!" Hay Lin is not superb at Physical Education, as shown when she herself once says she shall need to get into shape after running. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works at to help her family out. She has a habit of writing people's names, dates, numbers and anything else that might come in handy on the back of her hand, or arm so she does not forget anything important during one of her creative brainstorms. Later on, she begins to wear dental braces, which an important plot element in the TV series (T is for Trauma). She has a huge crush on the new boy in town, Eric Lyndon, who likes her just as much. Hay Lin had her first kiss with Eric. Powers Hay Lin is the Guardian of air in both the Comic and the TV Show and her signature color is silver, indigo, or periwinkle. While Taranee's uniform is more fit for mobility, Hay Lin's seems to put emphasis on grace and freedom. However, it is also the most revealing. It consists of a small, teal cropped top whose sleeves curl around her shoulders, and a knee-length skirt that splits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes, as well, and unlike the other Guardians, who wear leggings, she wears turquoise and green socks. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal colored, and she has black fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns. Elemental Abilities and Powers Hay Lin has the power over Air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. In the TV show, all the Guardians can fly, but still, Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively. She can also create windstorms and tornadoes, though she does the latter more in the TV Show. In the TV show, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the soundwaves that travel through the air. When she's excited, she involutary flies up (in the TV series). It should also be noted that Hay Lin has been known to talk to the Air and that it has even responded, in a sense. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonogramms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. She can also get the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched. In the TV Show, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible, and Will was actually the first one to find out how to do so. At some point Hay Lin has managed to do shape shifting. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. With her friends by her side she can't give up. Once again, her grandmother, Yan Lin, who use to be the former guardian of Air also has the same exact powers as her granddaughter. When she becomes one with the air dragon in Z Is For Zenith, she becomes an air-like being with her pigtails swirling around her like a cyclone. Hay Lin, with her power over air has the ability to: *Aerokinesis: Power over Air and can manipulate aspects of said element *Conjure clouds (summoning them) *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create airbubbles for travelling underwater *Possess the power of Super Hearing *Recall other peoples memories *Make herself and others completely invisible *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premenitions) *Suck the air and wind out of living beings *Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures *Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) *Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight *Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms. *Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will *Recall memories from the sounds of objects *Soundproof rooms *Shape shifting *Use wind to move objects *Use her breath as a weapon *Act as an empath *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes *Transmute objects *Invisibility *Shoot silver beams of energy from her hands *Manipulate aspects of said element *Use her breath as ice *Use air shields *Shoot air blasts at her opponents *Use her breath as wind *Control air vortexes *Give others and herself the ability to fly *Communicate with the air *Explore the atomaphere and the memories of the past, depending on the location she's in *Near-immortality Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include: *Flight *Glamouring *Teleportation Episode Appearance Season 1 Episodes *"It Resumes" *"It Begins" *"The Key" *"Happy Birthday, Will" *"A Service to the Community" *"The Labyrinth" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Ambush at Torus Filney" *"Return of the Tracker" *"Framed" *"The Stone of Threbe" *"The Princess Revealed" *"Stop the Presses" *"Parent's Night" *"The Mudslugs" *"Ghosts of Elyon" *"The Mogriffs" *"Walk This Way" *"The Underwater Mines" *"The Seal of Phobos" *"Escape from Cavigor" *"Caleb's Challenge" *"The Battle of Meridian Plains" *"The Rebel Rescue" *"The Stolen Heart" *"The Final Battle" Season 2 Episodes *"A Is for Anonymous" *"B Is for Betrayal" *"C Is for Changes" *"D Is for Dangerous" *"E Is for Enemy" *"F Is for Facades" *"G Is for Garbage" *"H Is for Hunted" *"I Is for Illusion" *"J Is for Jewel" *"K Is for Knowledge" *"L Is for Loser" *"M Is for Mercy" *"N Is for Narcissist" *"O Is for Obedience" *"P Is for Protectors" *"Q Is for Quarry" *"R Is for Relentless" *"S Is for Self" *"T Is for Trauma" *"U Is for Undivided" *"V Is for Victory" *"W Is for Witch" *"X Is for Xanadu" *"Y Is for Yield" *"Z Is for Zenith" Guardian Outfit While Taranee's uniform is more fit for mobility, Hay Lin's seems to put emphasis on grace and freedom. However, it is also the most revealing. It consists of a small, teal cropped top whose sleeves curl around her shoulders, and a knee-length skirt that splits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes, as well, and unlike the other Guardians, who wear leggings, she wears turquoise and green socks. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal colored, and she has black fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns. Character history Hay Lin works at her family's restaurant and went to school. She would often goof around in her classes. Once, she was assigned the task of making a simple kite for a school project. She decided to make an overly fancy Chinese dragon kite and spent all night working on it. Her teacher failed her before Hay Lin even had a chance to fly it because her teacher assumed it would not fly on its own and that it was far too heavy to even lift off the ground. It is slightly ironic that she is the Guardian of Air While the show and comics use the Greek Elements (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire), and the chinese elements do not contain air but rather Water,Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. Weaknesses The Star of Threbe: Hay Lin as well as the rest of the guardians was rendered powerless due to the power of the Star of Threbe, used to find Elyon. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironicaly the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar.The Stone of Threbe Trivia *She is in the same class as Irma and Taranee. *Her favorite subject in school is Art. *Her favorite colour is Sky Blue. *She is the youngest of all the girls.Return of the Tracker *Hay Lin is the only member of W.I.T.C.H. that doesn't have a sibling. *Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. *She likes flying, a good comic book, and when she got away from her braces (although she got very used to them after a time). *She hates waitressing the customers in a busy time at The Silver Dragon. *She absolutely hates when a pin breaks while sewing. *Her favorite music is Karmilla and J-Pop. *(age 12) and the youngest of the group was born on June 4, thus and was raised in the town of Heatherfield. She is feisty, confident, pretty, full of energy, and very optimistic and determined. Gallery The Stone of Threbe.jpg The Stone of Threbe (2).jpg Wind.jpg Happy Birthday Will (4).jpg|Hay Lin in Chun Li's costume Stop the Presses.jpg The Labyrinth.jpg a is for anonymous (2).jpg S is for Self (2).jpg J is for Jewel.jpg The Final Battle (2).jpg Divide and Conquer (1).jpg The Princess Revealed.jpg It Begins (4).jpg Parent's Night (33).jpg Hay lin WITCH.jpg Stop the Presses (14).jpg Stop the Presses (15).jpg hay_lin_and_taranee_cook_989233-35110.jpg B is for Betrayal (3).jpg the battle of meridian plains (3).jpg S is for Self (15).jpg S is for Self (19).jpg O is for obedience (10).jpg Walk This Way (4).jpg Walk This Way (14).jpg Walk This Way (24).jpg Walk This Way (6).jpg Walk This Way (25).jpg Underwater Mines (5).jpg The Seal of Phobos (1).jpg The Rebel Rescue (13).jpg The Stolen Heart (3).jpg The battle of meridian plains (6).jpg Stop the Presses (31).jpg Stop the Presses (32).jpg Stop the Presses (33).jpg Stop the Presses (36).jpg Stop the Presses (45).jpg The Princess Revealed (2).jpg The Princess Revealed (3).jpg Return of the Tracker (4).jpg Framed (6).jpg Happy Birthday Will (42).jpg Happy Birthday Will (43).jpg Happy Birthday Will (69).jpg A Service To The Community (19).jpg A Service To The Community (15).jpg A Service To The Community (20).jpg A Service To The Community (23).jpg A Service To The Community (24).jpg A Service To The Community (33).jpg A Service To The Community (36).jpg A Service To The Community (37).jpg It Begins & It Resumes.jpg It Begins & It Resumes (1).jpg It Begins & It Resumes (2).jpg It Begins & It Resumes (3).jpg haylin.jpg Haylin Form.jpg HaylinNewPower.jpg Haylin1.jpg Elyon1.jpg Tornado.jpg Tumblr_m32f19SlHK1rqur4vo1_400.jpg Tumblr_mk33kd0yLz1s2z58qo1_400.jpg W-I-T-C-H-witch-22555415-940-1313.jpg Tumblr_mk33kd0yLz1s2z58qo5_500.jpg Tumblr_mmxudpICeT1s8anl4o1_400.jpg Hay_Lin_by_D_Gummy_Bear.jpg Hayheylooks.png Hay_Livvvn.jpg Jigww5.png Tumblr_mhzongQF4T1rtqamho1_500_large.jpg Untitled_42.png HayLin-03.jpg Tumblr_mnvwm5jkkY1qdsu0ko2_250.gif Tumblr_mqandvENTz1rm43amo1_400.gif Tumblr_msonig2I1R1rm43amo5_250.gif 412047_1270349567859_full.jpg Untitled_37.png Haylin2.png 23w17bn.png Hay_lin.png Hay-Lin-witch-23215866-269-361.png Untitled_38.png Caleb Blunk witch.jpg 269028 1247733789226 full.jpg HE.jpg 9bb37dbd7d 9590775 o2.jpg S is for Self (37).jpg References Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Magic Users Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Characters in video games Category:Geniuses Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Wives Category:Pre-teens